smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dress
A dress is a garment worn mostly by females. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, Smurfette is the primary Smurf character who wears a dress while Princess Savina is the most prominently seen human in one. In Smurfs: The Lost Village, the Smurfettes of Smurfy Grove wear dresses that are practically designed for their lifestyle in the Forbidden Forest. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Smurfette's basic clothes include the simple one-piece dress of her normal mainstream appearance, a white sleeveless top and pink skirt outfit, and a white sleeveless top with pink slacks. On special occasions such as Christmas, Smurfette may wear more elaborate styles of dresses, and on one of Empath's birthdays, she wore a dress that was made of smurfberry candy. Dresses tend to vary in style, depending on the type of character wearing one. Princess Savina, for example, would wear a dress designed for her royal status. The Smurfettes on Smurfette Island may either wear dresses of different styles or other kinds of outfits that suit their particular personality and/or occupation. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Smurfette's basic clothes include the simple one-piece dress of her normal mainstream appearance, Wonder Smurfette wears a purple one-piece dress that is similar to Smurfette's. The other Smurfettes that were created from the Mirror Of Opposition wear dresses of various colors and styles. On most occasions, Miracle Smurfette would wear a pink one-piece dress that is similar to her mother's. LD Stories/Expanded AU In'' The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the ''Expanded Animated Universe, a dress is a garment commonly worn by ladies. Smurfs Smurfette wears her trademark white dress while Moxette sports a single-strap, straight-edge white dress with a gold clasp on the strap. When Moxette turns herself into a human in "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love," Dame Barbara forces her to wear a blue dress with puffy sleeves and black and white trimmings, which she found to be restrictive for movement. Likewise, Clockette was given a dress almost identical to Smurfette's, which is adhered to her by the shoulders, but has a hole in the back for the wind-up gear and another in the front for Handy to check her gears. In Season 11, she receives a new dress that loses the compartment door on her chest and the hole for the wind-up key, which is no longer required for her life. Humans As for humans, Princess Savina often wears her pink, white, and black royal gown (although she prefers her archery outfit over it). During Season 10, when she is introduced, Falla often has on her ivy green and lavender knee-length dress for normal outings with her friends, but on special occasions - such as King Gerard's Grand Ball in the Season Finale - she also has her triple-layer purple drape with short sleeves. In Season 11, she receives an upgraded dress that includes a new shirt and shoes. Branching off from Mainstream Media, Denisa wears a long-sleeve lavender dress with gold trimming and a black waistband. Goblins Hethera wears a maroon red short-strap, ankle-length dress with elongated sleeves to accomodate her wings. Mystico wears a yellow one similar to it, but it is not as form-fitting as his mate's. When introduced as Vira the Goblin, Wisteria the Woodelf wore a grey knee-length dress; in her true form, she wears a mid-thigh length mossy green dress with white trimming around her shoulders and dress edge. Sprites In Season 11, there is also a Firesprite who is introduced named Fierra; she wears a strapless, mid-thigh length fire dress. Gnomes Meanwhile, Princess Glacia likes to wear a blue duo-layered dress that stops at her knees with 1" shoulder straps, tri-cut edges, and a yellow crest in the center front. Hauvon Expanded Universe Smurfs Dresses are strictly Smurfette garments in HEU. There are not many Smurfettes in the story yet, but historically, their dresses followed the same color scheme as their male companions. Clothing was once based on what village once came from, with a Smurf being able to identify the village, gender, and vocation of another Smurf with just a glance. Traditionally Smurfettes wore the same colors as their male village-mates, but wore gowns and dresses instead of trousers. It was not until after villages were forced to consolidate because of destructive human wars that Smurfs started to identify certain colors and clothing/dress styles with certain ranks and professions. Therefore, a wizard (male or female) from a village with one style of dress may join another village that eventually comes to associate that style of dress with being a wizard, and so forth. In the village in our story, the "regular" Smurfs wear white, Papa wears red. Whatever village symbolism the red and white originally had, this has been forgotten, or more likely, deemed irrelevant. * Smurfette is the only female in her village so far, and is happy to wear a white dress like her fellow villagers. She has no point of reference of how other Smurfettes dress, so she is free to follow whatever styles she wishes so far as the details of being a Smurfette go, and this is usually very feminine. Humans Human women and men both dress according to social status, with choices based on what they can afford, what is allowed, and personal taste. Dresses are worn almost exclusively by women. Cloth in the 11th century was very expensive, and only the very rich could afford a lot of outfits. Many dresses laced up the sides to accommodate things like pregnancy and weight changes. Fabrics were often recycled or up-cycled when dresses became too worn or fell out of fashion, and there was a lot less stigma on wearing things like hand-me-downs. A result of this is that dresses of noble or royal ladies were meant to show off that one could afford extra, superfluous fabric in the form of false or flowing sleeves, bright dyes, embroidery that could include gold thread or gemstones, and other expensive/imported materials such as silks, velvets, fine furs, and linens. * Princess Sabina has been raised to only wear outfits that reflect her status, and that means dresses that are modest, feminine, and befitting of her rank. She primarily wears an ankle-length dress that is either blue or pink silk, with a black velvet bodice and trim, and a white linen chemise underneath. For her betrothal banquet, she wore a green satin gown embroidered with gold thread. These dresses irk her, because the tight bodices and extra fabric often restrict movement and are easily stained or otherwise ruined. While she is well versed in court fashion, she finds it very frivolous. * The Maenad on the other hand, adores being fashionable and showing off her (former) status, though she is oblivious to current fashions and often wears clothing that is decades out of date. She is less concerned about modesty, and sees nothing wrong with drawing attention to her appearance. She prefers bright colors and deep reds when she has the choice. * Dame Barbara is elderly and unmarried, and is only interested in fashion as social status is concerned. Her job depends on modeling good, modest clothing choices for her charges such as Sabina. Nothing too ostentatious, nothing that draws the wrong kind of attention, especially from men. She has on one occasion dressed up in a fur or feather stole and hat for a suitor, King Gerard's uncle Leopold, though this was a very short and disastrous courtship. Typically, she wears a floor length gown of dark green silk with black trim. See Also * Gown * Sarafan * Tutu * Wedding dress Category:Clothing Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Women's clothing Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs